


Facing a nightmare

by Marron121



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman (Mentioned), Gen, Kenny (Mentioned) - Freeform, The Evil Within AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marron121/pseuds/Marron121
Summary: Butters lost Kenny once, but this time he will get him back.





	Facing a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a TEW!AU based around Bunny, so I made this little one-shot.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Butters doesn’t know how much time he’s been running, but surely it’s not enough, because the screeching sound behind him just seems to get closer and closer with every second.   
While he avoids broken pillars, torches and everything in the maze of hallways he’s found himself into, Butters tries to remember every detail about his police training, every little tip that may help him survive this hell, because this can’t be real, there’s no way this is real… and yet, it all feels so real: The trip to the old mansion had to be real; Kenny being here has to be real. 

It has to be.

 

Butters turns to the right and keeps running, the thing behind him slamming against the wall and screaming, a sound that it’s too scary for how used to hearing it Butters is.

“COME BACK HERE MISTER!” The angry scream that follows after is all too familiar, and Butter’s body is cold all of a sudden, and suddenly there’s a chair in front of him.

  
He falls head down to the floor, and Butters can feel the pulse of blood in all his face and his arms, the pain appearing soon after, but as much as he wants to stop he quickly gets up and continues running through the corridor, where suddenly a door has appeared, and with his last strength Butters crosses it.

 

Butters can hear a strong noise, and when he turns around the door is nowhere to be seen; he’s puzzled, but again, nothing has made any sense since quite some time, so he returns his gaze upfront to check his surroundings.

 

The first thing that he sees is a long hallway, with a lot of doors and lockers everywhere, and in the far end Butters can see what he assumes is a cafeteria...

With no doubt, Butters knows where he is, and when the bell rings and people start to fill the hallway, he feels himself again in his years of high school, going with Kyle to his math class, the former arguing about how the teacher was an asshole.

 

At least this time around Butters is taller than he was in high school, and can maneuver through the masses of black silhouettes moving up and down the space with more control than he could back then, when he was one of the smallest people and most of the kids surpassed him in height.

He reaches the entrance of the building, seeing through the glass doors that outside it’s pitch black, nothing able to be seen. He shakes the doors, tries to make them open, but they don’t even bugde.    
Butters remembers Cartman advice then — _ hit it until it works or breaks _ —, and left with no options, he decides to give it a try.

 

He braces one arm, and takes a few steps back, hoping that his shoulder won’t hurt too much after this. Butters breathes, counts to three, and runs to the door.

“Ow!” Butters backs and touches his shoulder, who is tingling from the hit, and looks at the door again; not even a sign of the hit. “...Dammit.”

The man just sighs and sits cross legged in front of the door, looking at the darkness outside, as if hoping that just by looking with a very sour face the door will open and he’ll be able to move from here.

But, of course, life is not that easy.

 

Butters grabs his old revolver and opens the chamber, knowing very well that he has no bullets left, but he hopes that somehow at least a bullet has magically appeared there. When he sees that, indeed, no bullets have appeared out of nowhere, he simply rolls his eyes, putting the gun in his holder, at his right side.

 

It’s then when a memory comes by, and he remembers how he saw Eric once with a gun at school; Butters was obviously terrified about it, but Eric told him to shut up and left it in the locker.

 

Butters gets up and turns around, going fast to Eric’s locker, that is —was, since high school happened 10 years ago— to the side of the P.E entrance; when he arrives, he puts the combination, but the door doesn’t open.

 

He goes slower, but again, the combination doesn’t open. He slams the locker, like that somehow will open it, but the only thing he gets is pain in his hand and—

 

The sound of an electric chainsaw makes Butters’ thoughts stop for a second, only to be replaced with fear: he needed that gun NOW, but the damn door won’t open and the sounds are getting closer—   
  
“I GOT YOU!” the man screams, and Butters barely has time to duck his head and roll backwards, the deadly weapon almost touching his head. He gets up quickly, trying to think of every possible way out of the school, but he has never been a good thinker under pressure, especially if it’s someone trying to freaking break him in half.

 

The other man laughs, sending shivers down Butters’ spine, and turns around to look at him, a maniac smile plastered on his face, while he removes the chainsaw from the destroyed lockers, a brilliant object falling to the ground.

 

_ The gun. _

 

The chainsaw comes to life again, and Butters takes a step back to — a wall?

He moves his head to find out that the hallway has basically disappeared, and the only way out is right behind the man trying to kill him.

The man comes running again, ready to strike, and Butters runs straight to him; as expected, the other swings the machine horizontally, so Butters ducks and slides by his side, grabbing the gun in the process.

 

The other man quickly turns around, a scream leaving his lungs as he prepares to strike again, but Butters is faster and points with the gun to the man and pulls the trigger.

The first shot leaves him a little shocked, the piercing sound making him unable to listen anything, but he sees how the man stumbles backwards a couple of steps, only for him to start walking again. 

 

Butters shots again, the man this time dropping the chainsaw to the ground, and falling to his knees. Butters comes closer, pointing to the man’s face. 

He looks at him, a shocked expression in his face.

“Ple—”

 

Butters shots again, seeing how the lifeless body of his father falls to the ground, blood spreading on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know more about this AU, here's a post I made about it: https://marron121.tumblr.com/post/168767484993/the-evil-within-au


End file.
